I Thouught I Hated This
by Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki
Summary: Oneshot. Mostly SasukeXNaruto. Some NejiXNaruto. Various other couples mentioned. Sasuke thinks Valentine's Day is worthless, and that couples are sickening. Naruto doesn't have the courage to prove him wrong. Neji does what he can to help. Read for more!


"I grow tired of this."

Sasuke groaned. "All these couples around me are sickening." Sasuke looked down. 'Not like I like anyone anyways.' he thought.

Then in the blink of an eye, a black cat ran past his left leg. Not a cat, but a fox. It had a scroll in its mouth that had 'Couples' written in kanji. He soon heard a familiar voice. "Stop, you crazy fox and give me back my scroll!" Sasuke quickly stepped and caught the fox by the tail, taking the scroll away from it. He then dropped the fox and opened the scroll. Before the fox ran away, Sasuke thought to himself. 'That fox looks familiar.'

He looked in the scroll. 'Couples are Kiba and Hinata vs. Kiba and Shino.' Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'A straight couple versus a gay one? Not the thing I needed to see.'

Before Sasuke could read on, Naruto forcefully took the scroll out of his hands. "I never thought you would stoop so low as to come in my house and steal my Valentine's scroll."

Sasuke stared at him. "I'm not stupid, you know. I caught the fox for you, but I guess I was a little too curious." Naruto glared at him. "What did you see?" Sasuke shrugged. "Just the first couple opposition."

Naruto sighed with relief. "You're in the clear."

Sasuke smirked. "Let me guess. You put a couple with me in it that you would die if you knew I saw it." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What couple did you have in mind?" Sasuke looked over to the side. "I don't know, me and Neji, me and you--" Naruto jumped. "You must be crazy to think I wrote us. I don't like you!" Sasuke looked at him. "I never said you did. You're hiding something." Naruto sighed. "I have nothing to hide and nothing to say." Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever."

Sasuke soon started to walk away and Naruto followed. Before Sasuke could look back to see, Naruto was snatched by a bandaged arm. It was slightly dark, but when Naruto looked up, he saw lavender eyes.

"What do you want, Neji?" Neji glared at him. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Naruto frowned as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "What'd I do?" Neji sighed. "Sasuke just suggested you two should get together! Make your move!"

Naruto blushed. "I don't like Sasuke!" Neji shook his head. "You do, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing." Naruto stopped blushing. "Look, just cuz you have a boyfriend doesn't mean I want one."

Neji shook his head. "You know, you're probably the only guy that HASN'T considered getting one. Sasuke needs someone, and that someone is you." Naruto blushed even more than before. "I don't want Sasuke!" Neji nodded. "Yes, you do. And he wants you to like him."

Naruto shook his head. "No, no! I don't want him!"

Neji frowned. "Look if I myself have to kiss you to make you realize you do, I will. I am doing this for your own good." Naruto jumped. "I've already told you, I'm completely--" Neji cut him off by kissing him. Naruto blushed. He couldn't believe it. A guy stole another kiss from him. He quickly pushed Neji away.

"Feel like facing him now?" Naruto was still red from the kiss. "I guess." Neji pushed him out the alley and ran the opposite way. "Good luck!" Before he was completely out of sight, Neji thought to himself. 'I know it worked.'

Naruto fell on the ground, only to see an emotionless Sasuke above him. Naruto smiled. "Hey, Sasuke. How long have you been here?" Sasuke looked to the side. "Less than a minute. Where were you?" Naruto had to find a way to clear his thoughts and think about what to do. "I was just with Neji." Sasuke sighed. "Did he lecture you again?"

Naruto got up and dusted himself off. "Yeah. That guy really knows how to bore someone." Sasuke started walking in the direction of his house. "See ya tomorrow." Naruto wasn't missing his chance. "Can I walk with you?" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "Sure, I guess."

--

They started to walk. Time passed so quickly that Naruto barely noticed when they got there. Sasuke unlocked the door and put his hand up. "See you, Naruto."

Before Sasuke could open the door, Naruto ran up behind him. "Sasuke, stop. I had something to say." Sasuke sighed. "What?" Naruto frowned. "I'm not talking to the back of your head, Sasuke. Turn around." Naruto stepped back a step so Sasuke could turn around. "What is it?" Naruto summoned all his courage and grabbed his collar. "This."

Before Sasuke could come close to objecting, Naruto pulled Sasuke down to him and kissed him. Sasuke couldn't help but blush. 'What is happening? Why is he…?' Sasuke knew he would be lying if he said he hated it, so he got as much out of it as he could. 'Crap…I feel so different. I told myself earlier I hated this kind of thing.'

Sasuke had one problem now: He couldn't breathe. Sasuke broke the kiss to breathe. Naruto frowned. "I didn't mean to make you hate me more, you know." Sasuke was still trying to breathe, so he couldn't answer. Naruto sighed. 'I wanted that to last longer. I wanted to do more.'

Sasuke sighed as well and grabbed his shirt. "What…was that for?" Naruto covered his worry with a smile. "It's Valentine's Day, remember?" Sasuke looked at him. "That's not why, is it?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I just like you a lot. Almost enough to call it love."

Sasuke's heart started beating super fast. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled. "Now…tell me the truth, Naruto. Why...did…you…do that?" Naruto sweat dropped. "Clearly, Sasuke, you're far from deaf. I just told you why. I…love you, okay?"

Sasuke smacked his forehead. "We're guys, Naruto. You can't love me." Naruto smirked. "Tell that to Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee--" Sasuke put his hand up. "I get the point. So pretty much every boy we know has a boyfriend. So what? We don't have to be like them." Naruto rolled his eyes. "And you want me to be your boyfriend too." Sasuke groaned. "I do not like you!" Naruto smiled. "That's right. Cuz you love me."

Sasuke threw his hand over his eyes. "Do you understand the point I'm trying to get across?" Naruto nodded. "Of course I do. You're trying to say you don't love me when you do." Sasuke huffed. "Do you know how many people would want to kill you?" Naruto thought. "Well, since all the girls are pretty accepting of me getting with you, no, I can't." Sasuke truthfully couldn't think of anyone himself since the girls were out. Sasuke kept thinking.

"Why do you love me?" Naruto sweat dropped. "You should already know. Why do you love me?" Sasuke growled. "I don't love you! Besides, you can't prove if I do." Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. "Why didn't you hit me and try to get away from me when I kissed you? Answer that question." Sasuke sweat dropped. He was cornered now, but he couldn't let him know that. "It was either take that or get my shirt ripped in half."

Naruto laughed. "You're kidding me! That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!" Sasuke blinked. "How?" Naruto smiled. "Because we're right in front of your house! You could fix that right away!" Sasuke sighed. "Well, that still doesn't prove a thing." Naruto smiled. "I think it proves everything. Just admit it and I'll leave you alone."

Sasuke sighed. "I love you. Happy?" Naruto hugged him. "I knew it!" Sasuke blushed. "I thought you said you'd leave me alone…" Naruto smirked. "Yeah, but I never said when." Sasuke got irritated. "You little conniving--" Naruto cut him off by kissing him. Sasuke was still irritated and pushed him off. "I'm not your play toy!" Naruto chuckled. "I never said anything like that."

Sasuke huffed. "Can you not just do stuff like that out of the blue?" Naruto smiled. "No can do cuz," Naruto put up his pinky, "we're boyfriends now." Sasuke turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Since when?!" Naruto smirked. "Since you admitted you love me." Sasuke smacked his forehead. "I don't know who's more stupid: you or me." Naruto smiled. "No one's stupid."

Sasuke huffed. "Just go. I need some sleep." Naruto blinked. "It's only 6, but ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto walked away and Sasuke walked into his house, shut the door and sat against it, blushing and sighing heavily. And now it was official. Valentine's Day was the best and worst day ever for Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
